Arc 1 Episode 11: Xiao Lang forces destryoed
Write the first paragraph of your page here. ( Click both of the links together or it wont work haha. I’m setting the mood. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyUwg2fBg3k That one and this one. http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=SjQhB1RDhSY Whatever link I place in here next, don’t stop playing the rain with it.) The rain had been clashing hard in the middle docking bay of tartarus. The men all sang in praise as the thunder and lightning clashed against the sky, drenching them in beds of water that made there clothes a lot heavier than they had originally been. This would have been normal work, if it hadn't been for the fact that these men weren’t just normal dock workers. “ An escaped Xiao Lang trooper is hiding in the slums of Tartarus. We lost him about a week ago... He seems to have joined an anti-Yun Corp element based in the slums, planning a strike against the Yun corp Building. You must quickly eliminate the threats before they have a chance to make their move. I'm leaving this up to you Thunder...” Thunder had been dressed as a normal teen, working on the docks loading the ships up to deploy back to the front-line fighters and WARRIORS fighting the war in Xiao lang. After searching through the slums. He gathered some Intel that the men who had broken there way into the slums were in-fact planning sabotage. So he took it upon himself to look into this for himself. Making his way down to the docks he pretended to be looking for work and had been this for a few hours. He knew that the leader had been among these men and he couldn't lie. This had been a great cover up. Using the docking systems to move there sabotaged items was ingenious in itself. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=x4_H1_nkoAg ) They switched there tunes singing something else now. Thunder had been wearing a hoody, that casted over his face just a bit to hide his appearance. His way of doing this mission could easily be classified in that of a OPERATIVES skill level. But he wouldn’t scratch his own back like that. Having a ego wasn't his thing at all. He made his way through the docks his hands gripping tightly to a dagger as he walked through the area. He snatched some random guy up, tossing him into the wall and slamming his blade into the males throat.-c- “ Where are they... Where are the Xiao lang.” He said pressing the blade into the sailors throat. “...I..I dont kn-GAWKK...” He said when Thunder used his arm to send an electric surge through the males body, with the added rain it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all. “ Talk..” he'd demand. “... There down, in the ship closet to the end of the docks. The red one.... I didn’t tell you anything alright!” Thunder eyed the male. “ Your Xiao Lang to. How dishonorable..” He said using his Auto-mailed arm to crush the mans throat and then drop him to the ground. Disposing his body into a trash can.” I've gained Intel on the groups randevouzs area. On my way to infiltrate and eliminate now as instructed.” ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=0742cxw3moA ) He'd rush down the streets at a high speed knocking over everyone and anything in his way. Dashing behind a trash can he'd do a baseball slide on the rain scooping up his claymore all the while keeping his steady speed as he dashed to the hideout. Upon kicking the door open, they'd turn to see none other than Thunder in his WARRIOR uniform now. “ SHIT WE'VE BEEN FOUND, KILL HIM!” they'd all shout at once as Thunder leaped through and out of the gun fire all the while slicing his way through the men. “ So they sent one of there dogs then!” Said one of the soldiers as he removed his weapon they'd all do the same. One by one they rushed him, and in a hot battle between Thunder and the enemy troops he'd slash through and take them out one by one in swift slashes and slices before long and the enemy field had been decimated in red and gore all over the place. Kicking off one of the enemy soldiers he'd flip over his head, perching himself onto his shoulders and ramming his blade right through the top of his skull. Only to rip it back out so it'd explode from his front torso area in a burst of red goo and spray. Hopping off that mans shoulder in a spin of some sort as he contorted into the air and hacked 5 guys heads off at once. And before long, the room had been cleared. Dusting himself off and cleaning the blood off his blade he'd chirp into headquarters. “ Targets eliminated...” He said starting to pace around the room. “ According to there records, they were planning on spoiling the warriors food supply over in Xiao Lang. Stop that ship by the name of ' Gallant view'. “ He said into his communicator. Only for someone to respond shortly. “ Roger that Thunder, good work son. Take the day off.” Said his commanding officer to Thunder. “ I'll...think about it.” Thunder said stepping out of the ship after blowing it up in a fiery blaze. Causing sirens to blair all throughout the area as he made his grand escape.-e- Category:Arc 1